


Тем больше я люблю собак

by Rikki_Hirikikki, Yuonst



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Animagus, Borussia Dortmund, Durmstrang, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23160310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikki_Hirikikki/pseuds/Rikki_Hirikikki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuonst/pseuds/Yuonst
Summary: Томас любит чесать пузо гигантскому датскому догу, датский дог тоже это любит, а Якоб делает вид, что его это не касается.
Relationships: Jacob Bruun Larsen/Thomas Delaney
Kudos: 1





	Тем больше я люблю собак

Томас никогда бы не подумал, что самым большим переживанием предпоследнего года учебы в Дурмстранге станет… собака.  
Без шуток.  
Серьезно, если так рассудить, то в этом году действительно не происходило ничего примечательного. Те же преподаватели, те же (пусть и в меньшем количестве) однокурсники, те же победы в кубке школы по квиддичу (хотя это, в отличие от всего прочего, было достаточно приятной рутиной). Но вот то, что еще осенью Томас увидел неподалеку от квиддичного поля гигантского пса, валяющегося в траве – это было, действительно, чем-то необычным.  
В первый раз, увидев Томаса, волочащего за собой сумку с квиддичным снаряжением, пес, даже не раздумывая, смылся куда-то в кусты. Томас некоторое время постоял в некотором шоке, попинывая свою сумку, а затем все-таки направился в замок. Но мысль, откуда на территории самой закрытой школы магии в мире взялся гигантский датский дог палевого цвета, не давала ему спать всю ночь, а затем еще и за завтраком. И после этого еще пару дней, но уже отрывками, в промежутках между парами по применению боевых заклинаний и тренировками по квиддичу.  
Причем второе было, безусловно, важнее. Симон Кьяр, бессменный капитан их команды вот уже пять лет, в этом году заканчивал школу, а набранные в конце прошлого года загонщики еще, кажется, боялись своих бит и друг друга больше, чем бладжеров. Томас знал, кому предложат стать следующим капитаном – хоть и всего на год, а поэтому зорко следил за происходящим.  
Вот только этот дог...  
На третий или, может быть, на четвертый раз дог не сбежал. Он стоял, весь напряженный, до самых кончиков ушей, которые не доставали до плеча Томаса каких-то десять сантиметров.  
Не прошло и двух месяцев, и уже к зиме Томас узнал, что, стоя на задних лапах, дог окажется куда выше него. Это могло бы быть опасным, да?  
Студенты факультета боевой магии школы Дурмстранг не знали такого слова.  
Ну и, прямо говоря, никогда не славились своей адекватностью. В особенности сам Томас – наполовину маг, наполовину маггл, наполовину волшебник, наполовину боец. Не таких ли хотели видеть под своими знаменами, увенчанными боевым посохом с ярко-красным схематично нарисованным солнцем (а может, огненным шаром), преподаватели факультета боевой магии?  
Дома у Томаса никогда не было животных. Ну, конечно, кроме отцовской совы по имени Мунин, разносившей почту и пропадавшей неделями, потому как Дилейни-старший состоял в переписке с, казалось, половиной магического мира Америки. А вот мама Томаса, рыжеволосая кудрявая ирландка, волшебницей не была, а потому письма отправляла по обычной маггловской почте. Или по имейлу.  
Томас же с равным удовольствием пользовался всеми видами связи – и чтобы писать своим однокурсникам летом, и чтобы спросить, как здоровье у бабушки со стороны матери.  
Но никакие совы не могли заменить собой мечту всех мальчишек, смотревших «Бетховен», «Комиссар Рекс» и «Пес-призрак» в загородном доме бабушки каждое лето – огромного пса.  
Так что Томасу уже исполнилось восемнадцать, когда его мечта сбылась.  
Правда, совсем быстро наступила зима, и пес особо не появлялся. За весь декабрь Томас смог увидеть его всего один раз, после матча между факультетом боевой магии и факультетом алхимиков, закончившегося разгромом последних, но было уже темно, к тому же, целая толпа зрителей тянулась от поля к замку.  
Затем настали каникулы, за ними – промежуточные экзамены, еще больше тренировок, практические занятия, растяжение мышц… До самого конца февраля Томас не выходил из замка, прогуливаясь только по некрытым переходам между корпусами, от госпиталя к тренировочному залу, от факультета теоретической магии, где старшекурсники обоих факультетов отрабатывали новоизобретенные заклинания, до учебных классов.  
А там началась весна. Первым весенним признаком было то, как искрят снежные вершины гор, окружающие школу. Как бьет по глазам раннее солнце, как темнеет не сразу после занятий, а только после тренировок. Таял снег, стремительно сходил с полей, а с озера, на котором был пришвартован их корабль, перестали магией сгонять лед.  
Дог лежал, вытянувшись, на подсохшей земле, подставив спину солнцу.  
Тогда и началась весна.  
Это было так глупо – проводить все свободное время с собакой, и так нравилось Томасу. Это был его маленький (на деле – очень даже большой) секрет ото всех, кому казалось, что у него, Томаса, секретов быть не может.  
Дан – так называл пса Томас. Потому что – «датский дог». Все ведь вроде бы логично? Пес смотрел на него с почти человеческим интересом, и Томасу иногда казалось, что тот все понимает. Поэтому рассказывать ему всякие новости, сплетни и слухи было интересно и одновременно опасно.  
Томас никогда не брал курс магзоологии, а потому совершенно не мог предположить, что же ему ожидать.  
– В следующем году обязательно возьму зоологию, – поделился он с псом и решительно приложил ладонь к темному пятну носа на светлой морде. – И разберусь наконец, что ты такое.  
Пес немедленно мотнул мордой, стряхивая его руку.  
А еще он, видимо, чувствовал время куда лучше, чем легко увлекающийся Томас (профессионально играть в плюй-камни? Клыкастые фрисби? Изучать историю первых шведских гонок на метлах? Вызубрить список артефактов Святой земли?). Пес всегда поднимался, встряхивался и, не прощаясь (хотя как бы он мог попрощаться?) исчезал в каких-нибудь кустах раньше, чем становилось слишком поздно.  
Вместе с весной закончилось и беззаботное время: июнь традиционно был траурным месяцем для студентов Дурмстранга. Каждый год от десяти до двадцати процентов студентов отсеивались во время экзаменов. И каждый год каждый факультет выпускал не больше десяти студентов. Те же, кто не смог получить диплом школы, становились рядовым рабочим классом.  
Министры магии всех стран, которые территориально принадлежали к Дурмстрангу, вели ожесточенные бои на эту тему уже не первое десятилетие, но пока что никакие решительные действия приняты не были.  
Поэтому Томас сосредоточился только на своем выживании.  
Так он стал одним из семи студентов факультета боевой магии, кто оказался зачислен на последний курс обучения.  
А еще через день магический ветер надул паруса с гербом школы, и черный корабль медленно двинулся вдоль берега горного озера: к вечеру на противоположном берегу озера показались огни порта Наантали, без четверти полночь темноту взрезал маяк порта Хуннестед, к пяти утра корабль причалил в Киле, а к восьми – в Гдыне. Ровно через двенадцать часов после начала пути черный корабль завершил свой путь вдоль береговой линии горного озера и снова встал на якорь прямо у западных окон Дурмстранга, который наконец-то замолчал на лето.

А тридцать первого августа все снова стало прежним, за исключением того, пожалуй, что Томасу теперь не приходилось делить комнату ни с кем из сокурсников, а в его расписание к углубленным полетам, трансгрессии, боевым заклинаниям, рукопашному бою, факультативу с теоретиками, квиддичным тренировкам, воскресным походам в горы добавилась еще и зоология.  
Что-что, а уж слово, данное Дану, Томас собирался сдержать (даже если Дан был всего лишь собакой и ему было глубоко наплевать на все, что успел наплести ему человек за этот неполный год).  
Вообще, зоология была скучнейшим предметом. Томас сходил на два занятия, еще два прогулял, потому что в это время проходили дополнительные тренировки по квиддичу, но ни разу не застал за полем Дана, а поэтому пятое занятие все-таки удостоил своим визитом. И не зря: занятие было практическим.  
Занятие проходило на берегу озера, с той стороны, где скалы медленно спускались к воде, по бокам обрамленные сухими серо-желтыми деревьями. То тут, то там можно было увидеть белые пятнышки мелких соцветий, настоящего названия которых Томас не знал, но точно помнил, что их называют «четверговой солью» – мол, и свежие, и сушеные, цветы помогают от сглаза и не дают сбиться с пути. А кто-то, вроде как, даже делает с этими цветами амулеты.  
Хотя из чего сейчас только не делали эти амулеты. Вот, кстати…  
– Я клянусь тебе, Виктор мне сказал, что Красный колпак – лучший талисман, чтобы склеить кого-то, – настойчиво шептал кто-то рядом.  
Томас удивленно покосился через плечо. За ним, чуть в удалении от толпы студентов, увлеченно разглядывающих что-то в озере, стояли двое с факультета алхимии: их ловец, Каспер Дольберг, и один из их загонщиков, Якоб Бруун Ларсен. Томас не очень хорошо знал Дольберга, и уж тем более еще меньше знал о Бруун Ларсене, но за последнего хотя бы говорила его фамилия: Бруун Ларсены были одной из самых знаменитых семей в Дании и одной, пожалуй, из самых неприятных.  
Загонщик своим лицом это только подтверждал.  
Томас хорошо помнил тот матч, когда бладжер, пущенный загонщиком теоретиков, сбил Бруун Ларсена с метлы. К счастью, падение было недолгим, и, не успели на поле нарисоваться медики, как парень уже встал, злобно отряхнулся и, придерживая руку, ушел с поля. И все – с таким же лицом, как когда он услышал, что Виктор сказал, будто бы…  
Томас на всякий случай отвернулся, но все равно все прекрасно слышал.  
– Как злобный карлик может помочь кого-то склеить? – равнодушно поинтересовался Бруун Ларсен.  
– Да не карлик, Якоб, ты вообще меня слушаешь? Его колпак. В конце концов, если уж ты победил злобного карлика и забрал его колпак, то уж, наверное, ты достоин того, чтобы сходить с тобой на свидание!  
Томас тихо фыркнул себе под нос. Бруун Ларсен, видимо, был с ним согласен.  
– Я тебе таких мешок нагребу. У нас через день тут какая-нибудь кровь проливается. Сомневаюсь, что это как-то поможет…  
– Это потому что тебе ничего не поможет, – видимо, обиделся Дольберг. – А не потому что колпаки – это плохая идея.  
– Каспер, – устало сказал Бруун Ларсен, и Томас спиной почувствовал, как он закатывает глаза, – пригласи Виктора на свидание сам и отвали от меня.  
– Да с чего бы! Да Якоб!  
Томас вздохнул. Парни были всего на пару лет младше, а создавалось впечатление, будто между ними пропасть в сотню лет. А может, дело было в разнице между факультетами? На боевой магии вообще никогда не было времени на какие-то там свидания, а алхимики… ну, что алхимики. Мало ли что они там могли наалхимичить.  
Виктора, кстати, Томас тоже знал. Да он, откровенно говоря, знал всех, кто играет в квиддич, благо, не так уж много народу это было. И вот, если быть совсем честным, стоило думать, что Виктору лучше не верить. А что касалось приглашения на свидание, то Томас, конечно, специалистом не был, но что-то очень сомневался, что у Дольберга выйдет куда-то пригласить Виктора Фишера. Тот, конечно, временами впадал в беспамятство и вовсю пропагандировал равные права, только кого в Дурмстранге вообще эти равные права интересовали?  
Да и прав был Бруун Ларсен, Красный колпак – не Феликс Фелицис, уверенности и успеха в нужный момент не принесет.  
Ну, разве что можно отвести душу после неудачного (или неудавшегося) свидания – Томас вот только как пару лет перестал участвовать в народной студенческой забаве под названием «Кто пнет гнома дальше всех».  
Студенты, те, что были поближе к озеру, воодушевленно шушукались, так что Томас, решив, что с него хватит этот краткого погружения в личную жизнь малолетних студентов, начал аккуратно пробираться к воде. На что там все глазели?  
А поглазеть там было на что: на берег озера приливом (чего никак в озере случиться не могло, но на этот счет у самого озера было свое мнение) вынесло икринки гиппокампа. Крупные, размером с кулак, прозрачные, но с легкими синеватыми разводами, с мерно вздыхающими внутри жеребятами с хвостами вместо задних ног. Одна икринка была треснувшая, и ее студенты аккуратно передавали из рук в руки, чтобы приглядеться поближе, принюхаться к жиже, вытекающей из сферы, и затем вернуть профессору Брыху. Профессор при помощи магии осторожно залатал трещину, простым заклинанием отчистил икринку от запаха людей и торжественно водрузил к остальным.  
– Ну что, – скрипуче поинтересовался он, – кто хочет использовать заклинание и столкнуть их в воду?  
Томас почесал затылок. В его логике было бы просто не трогать то, чего он не понимал: в конце концов, если был прилив, то будет и отлив, и снова прилив, а значит, рано или поздно эти несчастные детеныши гиппокампа снова окажутся в воде. Но профессор, судя по всему, не был согласен с такой позицией. Студенты окружили икринки со всех сторон, негромко обсуждая, какое заклинание стоит использовать, а какое может нанести непоправимый ущерб. Томас отошел чуть подальше и встал на самом краю, там, где начиналось озеро. То есть, озеро и на самом деле начиналось в этой точке: Томас стоял еще на твердой земле, а десять сантиметров спустя земли уже не было. Берег обрывался, уходя вниз – так глубоко, что никто не знал, есть ли вообще дно у этого озера.  
Одной из любимых баек, придуманных вокруг Дурмстранга, у Томаса была о том, что на противоположном краю планеты есть точно такое же озеро. А точнее, оно же, просто проходящее Землю насквозь. Байка была одной из самых маловероятных: по подсчетам Томаса выходило, что озеро должно находиться прямо в океане сильно южнее Южной Америки.  
А впрочем, это ничего и не опровергало.  
Пока Томас изучал воду практически у себя под ногами, под ней что-то проплыло – туда и обратно. Что-то длинное и серебристое, с мощным хвостом и плавниками.  
И прежде чем Томас, прогулявший последние два занятия, успел сообразить, что это, скорее всего, самка гиппокампа явилась проверить своих деток, озеро резко схлынуло.  
Уровень воды упал метра на два, в то время как оттуда, из темноты озера, выпрыгнул гиппокамп. Клацнули не острые, но очень мощные зубы, сжав плащ одного из студентов, и полуконь-полурыба рухнул обратно в воду, но уже не один. Уровень воды вернулся на место, плеснув Томасу до колен.  
Студенты замерли. Замер и профессор, очевидно, пытающийся на ходу слепить заклинание, чтобы не угробить ни студента, ни зверя. Зашуршали мундиры, все достали свои палочки, даже Томас, но никто так ничего и не сделал.  
Зато спустя несколько мгновений мимо них, рыча, промчался датский дог и, даже не притормозив, нырнув в озеро с громким всплеском.  
Томас схватился за голову, бормоча под нос заклинания, которые можно было бы использовать в данной ситуации. Палочка в его руках потрескивала, но ни одно заклинание не считала подкрепленным достаточным импульсом. Так что только щеку и ухо жгло.  
Сколько может не дышать собака под водой?  
А сколько ему нужно не дышать?  
Томас опустился на колени, вглядываясь в воду. Не было видно абсолютно ни-че-го. Студенты возбужденно галдели, но никто так ничего и не сделал. Никого из них, кроме студентов факультета прикладной магии, не учили спасать людей. Но их, как назло, здесь не было.  
Темная вода забурлила, озеро презрительно выплюнуло на берег комок из плаща и волос. Студент, чьего имени Томас не знал (и не хотел знать), дышал и кашлял, сплевывая темную воду, напоминающую какие-то сгустки.  
Томаса он не интересовал, даже если бы это оказалась иссушенная мумия. Он медленно обводил взглядом озеро по краю, мучительно борясь со страхом и одновременно желанием нырнуть.  
Но нырять не пришлось. Томас почувствовал, как сердце забилось где-то у горла, когда заметил светлую тень метрах в пятидесяти. Датский дог не с первой попытки, но все же выбрался на берег, отошел чуть подальше, чтобы его не было видно студентам, и рухнул на бок, разбрасывая вокруг себя темную воду или чем там было наполнено это проклятое озеро.  
Томас поднялся на ноги и рванул туда же, сжимая палочку так, что она искрила уже без каких-либо дополнительных усилий. Ноги путались в тяжелой влажной траве, которая будто бы цеплялась за его штанины, а пятьдесят метров показались дистанцией для шведских гонок на метлах. Во всяком случае, когда он приземлился на колени рядом с догом, воздуха в легких совсем не было.  
Светлая шерсть Дана слиплась в темные сосульки, сам он дышал – но тяжело, с неприятным бульканьем. Томас отложил палочку и осторожно, дрожащими пальцами, прикоснулся сначала к морде, потом к боку, не зная, за что хвататься (если бы он не прогулял те два занятия, то знал бы, что делать в такой ситуации или все-таки нет?).  
Дог поднял морду, недовольно ей тряхнул и посмотрел на Томаса, как ему показалось, очень разумно и строго.  
– Так, – максимально уверенно постарался выдавить Томас. – А сейчас прокатимся до замка, да?  
Дан, естественно, ничего не ответил. Томас поднялся, снял свой плащ, расстелил его на земле и принялся медленно перетаскивать пса на ткань. Закончив, нашарил на земле свою палочку и на пробу пробормотал несколько заклинаний. «Взлет», «парение», «перемещение» и «отвод взгляда». Ничего сложного, заклинания из стандартного курса магии первого года обучения. Но разом три заклинания Томас никогда не использовал: нужно было сосредоточиться на каждом отдельно и одновременно на всех разом, и он не был уверен, что получится.  
Но все же не могло не получиться.  
Он поднял палочку, плащ качнуло, Томас сделал шаг в сторону, плащ просел под весом пса и потянулся за ним.

Воды натекло так много, что плащ потяжелел, намок, и каждый шаг Томаса повторялся звонким ударом капли о каменный пол. Чудом было то, что никто не попался Томасу на пути – чудом и двадцатью минутами до конца занятия.  
Зайдя в гостиную своего факультета, Томас подновил заклинание отвода глаз и, стараясь держать палочку у бедра, решительно прошел в жилые коридоры. Никто из сидящих у камина студентов не обратил на него внимания.  
Томас огляделся в коридоре, боком протиснулся в свою комнату и открыл дверь пошире, со всей несвойственной ему аккуратностью протаскивая плащ с собакой внутрь. С трудом удерживая концентрацию на заклинании парения, Томас вытянул из плаща всю воду, но удержать ее или рассеять не смог. Темная вода со сгустками плюхнулась на пол, залив ботинки Томаса и ножки кровати.  
Надо сказать, Томас на это внимания практически не обратил. Доставив дога на свою гигантскую кровать, получившуюся из трех одноместных (зачем? Да просто потому что Томас мог, вот зачем), Томас принялся спешно переодеваться в тренировочную форму. Ее, во-первых, было не так страшно заляпать, в случае чего, как рубашку, которую с трудом брали какие-то заклинания, а во-вторых, тренировка же. Через двадцать пять минут.  
Прыгая на одной ноге, чтобы влезать в штанину, Томас приглядывался к догу. Тот размеренно дышал, не булькал, да и вообще вид имел умиротворенный (насколько может быть умиротворенной собака и имеет ли это слово родственные отношения со словом «умер», Томас предпочитал не задумываться). Закончив одеваться, Томас взял палочку и аккуратно присел на край кровати, зачем-то расправляя свой смятый от плохой сушки плащ. Он теперь был сухим, но от грязи и того, что было в озере, стал жестким и пыльным. Лежать на нем, наверное, было не очень приятно.  
Томас кашлянул.  
– Так, ну ладно. Мне нужно будет бежать на тренировку, но я вернусь. Постараюсь найти кого-нибудь с факультета практической магии, да? Они должны лучше в этом шарить. Да?  
Томас нервничал. Серьезно, так, как, наверное, не нервничал каждый год в июле, когда, буквально, решалась его судьба. Настолько, что он даже думал прогулять тренировку. Или отменить ее вообще.  
Прогулять тренировку по квиддичу? Томас Дилейни? Вы это слышали?  
Решив, что лучше от этого никому не станет, Томас развернул клетчатый плед в цветах факультета, лежавший на стуле, и укрыл им пса. Тот даже не пошевелился.  
Надеясь, что ничего не случится, пока его не будет, Томас повертел в руках палочку, так и не придумал ничего, что может помочь, и поднялся на ноги.  
– Ну… – зачем-то вновь обратился он к догу. – Я скоро вернусь, не скучай.  
Тренировка прошла из рук вон плохо. Капитан (собственно, сам Томас) был рассеян, часто отвлекался и не смог не то что забить – даже удержать в руках квоффл. Ни разу за целый час игры.  
Так и не сумев взять себя в руки, Томас махнул рукой:  
– На сегодня все, вы молодцы. Я – нет, но это пройдет!  
Рядом, подняв пыль с поля, приземлился их новый ловец, норвежский мальчишка по фамилии Холанд. Он был отличным ловцом, добрым и веселым парнем, но с виду, да и интеллектуальным уровнем напоминал горного тролля. Томас был уверен, что больше двух курсов Холанд в Дурмстранге не проучится. Хотя, даже если его и отчислят, наверняка найдется с десяток квиддичных клубов разной степени профессиональности, которые предложат парню контракт.  
В этом плане Томас был спокоен – как капитан, конечно.  
Холанд оперся на свою модифицированную «Серебряную стрелу», почти раритет, и с интересом уставился на капитана. Томас поморщился. Он буквально слышал, как гнутся и ломаются прутья метлы.  
– Если ты будешь так обращаться с инвентарем факультета, я выкину тебя из команды, – пообещал Томас.  
–Ага, – согласился Холанд, не переставая улыбаться, развернулся, закинул на плечо метлу, едва не ударив Томаса по лицу, и направился в раздевалку.  
Томас еще немного посмотрел на небо (как бы спрашивая, за что ему все это, и одновременно наблюдая, как Кристенсен и Вестергорд, загонщики, при помощи заклинаний пытаются загнать бладжеры в коробку), перехватил свою метлу поудобнее и пошел следом за ловцом.  
Он очень быстро переоделся, ни с кем не разговаривая, закинул метлу на ее законное место и через десять минут уже был в обеденном зале. Не особенно разбирая, что есть на столе, сгреб все, что мог унести к себе в комнату – кексы, печенье, тарелку с мясом и капустой. Соседи по факультетскому столу смотрели на него странно, но ничего не спрашивали.  
Кое-как перехватив все тарелки и миски, что удалось взять, Томас направился к столу факультета прикладной магии.  
Вообще, никто и никогда в Дурмстранге не запрещал студентам сидеть за чужим столом. Но это случалось редко, потому что никому особенно не хотелось общаться под взглядами преподавателей, то и дело отрывающихся от своих блюд, чтобы взглянуть на своих подопечных. Да и в учебе, кстати, все было далеко не так однозначно: студенты факультета теоретической магии, например, занимающиеся изобретением новых заклинаний и еще какой-то неизвестной ерундой, часто приглашали соседей с факультетов боевой и прикладной магии, чтобы вместе провести испытания. Иногда это даже было весело. Иногда – заканчивалось травмами.  
– Лукаш, – позвал Томас, немного не доходя до стола, чтобы случайно ни на кого не перевернуть тарелки. – Можно тебя на секундочку?  
Лукаш Пищек, загонщик факультета прикладной магии, обернулся. Он еще не понял, кто к нему обращается, но уже улыбался.  
– О, Томас, – если Лукаш и удивился нагромождению тарелок и мисок в руках Томаса, то вида не подал. – Что-то случилось?  
– Ну… – неопределенно протянул Томас.  
Ему было неудобно под пристальными взглядами квиддичной команды факультета. Сидящий сразу за Лукашем охотник вообще выглядел так, как будто Томас пытается украсть у дракона его принцессу. Второй загонщик, Матс, смотрел с интересом – даже ложку отложил. Остальные охотники, почти одинаковые, по крайней мере издалека, Ройс и Филипп, и вратарь Бюрки были увлечены едой, но Томас был уверен, что те стараются даже чавкать потише, чтобы все слышать.  
– Нет. То есть да, но нет. Можем выйти?  
Лукаш кивнул, махнул рукой своим и перелез через лавку. К тому моменту, когда они вышли из зала, Лукаш уже помогал ему нести тарелки.  
– В общем, так, – осторожно подбирая слова, начал Томас. – Для начала я хотел бы попросить тебя, чтобы ты никому ничего не рассказывал о том, что я тебе сейчас скажу.  
– Я могила, – серьезно заверил его Лукаш.  
Томас ему не очень-то поверил. В лучшем случае – две могилы.  
– В общем, я знаю, что ты там у себя на факультете лучший по всякой лечебной магии. И вот у меня в комнате… там, в общем, ну… собака. Это не моя собака. Но он, в общем… наглотался воды из нашего озера, а я не думаю, что это очень хорошо…  
Лукаш слушал его внимательно, будто пытаясь вникнуть в поток речи. Похоже, у него это не получилось, потому что он остановил Томаса:  
– Не надо рассказывать, пойдем посмотрим.  
Всю дорогу Томас сомневался в том, правильно ли он поступает. Лукаш, конечно, не производил впечатление человека, который может захотеть его подставить. Он нес тарелки, расспрашивал про зимние экзамены, про предметы, которые дают на факультете боевой магии, в общем – вел себя абсолютно дружелюбно. Он всегда так себя вел, но Томаса это безумно смущало.  
Поэтому, дойдя до своей комнаты, Томас уже накрутил себя до невозможности.  
– Я сейчас.  
Решив, что ни к чему пугать Дана лишними людьми сразу, Томас осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул в комнату. И тут же, издав невнятный звук, захлопнул дверь.  
– Так, – сказал он немного удивленному Лукашу, подставляя руки, чтобы тот мог поставить тарелки на тарелки. – Кажется, ему стало лучше, так что он свалил. Там никого нет. Круто же, да? Спасибо!  
Не дожидаясь, пока лицо Лукаша примет какое-то более оформленное выражение, чем просто недоумение, Томас толкнул дверь плечом и тут же ее захлопнул, едва ввалившись в комнату.  
Тарелки из рук у него не посыпались только чудом.  
– Чтоб меня Погребин сожрал! – пораженно выдохнул Томас.  
– Я тебя сам сожру, если ты кому-то расскажешь, – мрачно ответил человек, сидящий на его кровати.

– Да я никому не собирался рассказывать, – в очередной раз повторил Томас.  
– Да ты болтливее, чем сам черт, – не согласился с ним Якоб Бруун Ларсен, он же датский дог, он же Дан.  
– А ты пузо подставлял, чтобы его почесали, – огрызнулся Томас, уязвленный этим недоверием.  
Якоб поморщился и надолго замолчал, закутавшись в плед до самого носа.  
Когда Томасу наконец-то надоело расставлять по кровати тарелки с едой, он снова заговорил (его хватило минут на семь молчания, что уже тянуло на своеобразный рекорд):  
– Извини. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Отвратительно, – ответил Якоб. – Но стало лучше, когда я перестал блевать озерной водой.  
Томас вздохнул и огляделся. Стало ли воды на полу больше? Испарилось ли что-то? Превратится ли его комната в болото?  
– Ладно, есть ты, я так понимаю, не будешь?  
– Буду. Но сначала мне нужна палочка.  
Томас поднял брови. На их факультете курса с четвертого начинала ходить шуточка о том, что давать кому-то в руки свою палочку – все равно, что давать подержаться за собственный член. Интимный процесс, если позволите.  
Заметив его выражение лица, Якоб кивнул, видимо, своим собственным мыслям, завозился, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, опустил плед, демонстрируя спину.  
Там, где у собаки была бы холка, Томас рассмотрел след от мощных челюстей гиппокампа.  
– Твою мать, – тоскливо протянул Томас.  
Может, не стоило отпускать Лукаша? Здесь точно нужен был человек с прямыми руками из нужного места, а не, ну, не Томас…  
– Может, к медикам?  
Якоб метнул на него злобный взгляд через плечо и снова натянул плед.  
– Еще чего. Если ты боишься, дай мне какую-нибудь одежду – и я пойду.  
Томас возмущенно фыркнул и начал собирать с кровати тарелки, чтобы переставить их на стол,  
– Во-первых, я ничего не боюсь. Во-вторых, – Томас немного поразмыслил, что такого «во-вторых» он мог сказать, но не придумал ничего умного, – ты сам об этом пожалеешь.  
Якоб прикрыл глаза, то ли раздраженный, то ли уставший, черт его разберет.  
– Какая у тебя палочка?  
Томас задумчиво посмотрел на свою палочку, которую успел выложить, когда пришел. Какое это имело отношение к делу? Или, позвольте, потомки тех самых Бруун Ларсенов не допускают до себя носителей палочек из не чистопородных сортов деревьев?  
– А еще я полукровка, – запальчиво сказал Томас, сжимая свою палочку. – И что?  
Глаза Якоба нехорошо вспыхнули, заставив Томаса поежиться – примерно такой реакции он и ожидал от чистокровного из древнего рода. Но вместо оскорблений Якоб медленно произнес:  
– Мне. Все. Равно. Кто. Ты. Что. У тебя. За палочка?  
– Ну, вообще я обычно предпочитаю использовать посох, – начал издалека Томас, подходя ближе к своей кровати так, будто она была окружена защитными заклинаниями. – Но палочка – кизил, шип нунду в сердцевине.  
– Кизил, – понимающе хмыкнул Якоб, снова, явно неохотно, опуская плед. – Все ясно.  
– Что ясно? – буркнул Томас, осторожно опускаясь на край кровати.  
Он еще, на самом деле, не успел определиться, что думает о происходящем. Слишком много событий, слишком много информации – даже для Томаса, умеющего адаптироваться к любой ситуации, слишком много всего.  
Томас понял, что у него дрожат руки, и осторожно перехватил запястье одной руки другой.  
– Шумная палочка для шумного мага, – ответил Якоб.  
– Да что бы вы там понимали, сударь… – недовольно проворчал Томас, пристально разглядывая след от укуса.  
Кровь уже запеклась, образовав корку, но вместе с тем нацепляв на себя всякую грязь: сгустки из озера, травинки, палочки, мех. Кожа вокруг раны была местами красной, припухшей, местами желтоватой, воспаленной.  
– Ничего не понимали, – в тон ему ответил Якоб. – Но твоя палочка подойдет.  
Он немного поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее и держа за края плед, сползший для поясницы.  
– У нас на факультете для выделения лишнего и очищения веществ мы используем заклинание «ренсин». Это норвежский, произносится с ударением на два слога: рен-син. Попробуй… я не знаю… попробуй на своем плаще для начала.  
Томас попробовал. Край плаща, на который он нацелил палочку, встряхнулся, затрепетал, подкинулся и опал. Пыль и грязь немного задержались в воздухе и осели.  
– Слабовато, но подойдет, – оценил Якоб и раньше, чем Томас успел оскорбиться, добавил. – Отвернись. Думаю, в такой ситуации будет лучше, если я… ну… буду собакой. Это как-то… скрадывает.  
Что именно и куда скрадывает, Томас уточнить не успел, поспешно отвернувшись. А когда повернулся обратно, на кровати уже сидел датский дог. Он занимал две одноместные кровати и смотрел со своим непередаваемым выражением морды.  
Зато комментировать не сможет, порадовался Томас.  
– Ну что, если получится, почешу тебе пузо, – преувеличенно бодро заявил Томас, помахивая палочкой.  
Делать он этого, конечно, не собирался. Чесать собаки пузо и представлять на ее месте Бруун Ларсена – странное извращение.  
Дог завозился, подставляя спину. На нем укус смотрелся еще более пугающе, хотя Томас и не понимал, почему.  
– Ну, погнали, – пробормотал Томас. – Рен-син!  
Кажется, ничего не получилось, первым делом решил Томас. Затем – что все получилось. Затем – что лучше бы не получалось. Звук, который издал дог, был таким душераздирающим, что у Томаса зашлось сердце. Томас успел только подумать, что если бы этот звук издал человек, ему бы не было так практически физически больно.  
Руки задрожали еще сильнее, Томасу даже пришлось отложить палочку в сторону.  
Заклинание содрало корку из крови и грязи со спины дога, и рана снова закровоточила. Видимо, это было очень больно, потому что пес дышал тяжело и размеренно, закрыв глаза. Через несколько мгновений Томас заметил, как начал светлеть мех, постепенно превращаясь в человеческую кожу, и поспешно отвернулся, а затем и вовсе отошел, перерывая свои ящики в поисках бинта или хоть чего-то достаточно стерильного.  
Томас нашел в себе силы обернуться к кровати и развел руками:  
– У меня… ничего.  
Якоб поднял голову и сфокусировал на нем взгляд. Его зрачки заполнили радужку практически полностью.  
– Чего? – медленно спросил он.  
– Ничего, – пояснил Томас. – Совсем ничего. Платок вот есть.  
– Платок и заклинание очищения сойдет, – пробормотал Якоб и опустил голову на скрещенные руки.  
Он лежал на животе, чуть наклонившись в сторону, и Томас с ужасом видел, как капля крови отчетливо стекает по его боку и капает на покрывало.  
– Так, ага.  
Держа в одной руке платок, будто тот был ядовит, Томас подошел к кровати и сначала накинул на Якоба плед, натянув его до середины спины, а затем уже дотянулся до палочки.  
Томас сам не знал, почему, но после заклинания очищения платок был немного влажным. Впрочем, оно было и к лучшему: Якоб молчал, Томас осторожно и как-то даже испуганно возил по его спине платком. Ему удалось остановить кровь (что, кстати, было совершенно естественно, потому что уж где случаться рядовым травмам, если не на факультете боевой магии?) и стереть ее со спины Бруун Ларсена, а тот все не подавал признаков жизни. Томас не знал, как поинтересоваться, жив ли он, поэтому просто встал и отошел к столу, где надеялся немного порефлексировать над случившимся.  
Потому что Томас до сих пор не мог сам себе сказать, что он чувствует по поводу Дана, внезапно оказавшегося не Даном. То есть… это как если бы у пса, которого ты приютил, внезапно оказался бы свой хозяин, который потребовал его вернуть. Только этот пес – сам себе хозяин, причем хозяин не из приятных.  
Бруун Ларсены были из тех чистокровных семей, о которых ходит больше легенд, чем правдивых историй. И первым датским королям они служили, и младенцев ели, и евгеникой промышляли… Вряд ли что-то из этого было правдой, но вот то, что Якоб Бруун Ларсен, хоть и был неплохим загонщиком, в остальном с однокурсниками старался не контактировать, знали все. Даже Томас знал, видя, как неохотно тот взаимодействует со вторым загонщиком его факультета. И это было фатальной ошибкой для всей игры.  
Но в обличии пса (кстати, что это все-таки было? Анимагия? Проклятие?) Якоб Томасу почти даже нравился. Да ладно – очень нравился. Слишком разумный для пса – но при этом все-таки не человек.  
Томас сжал пальцами переносицу. Судя по раздраженным вздохам, Якоб не меньше минуты пытался от него что-то добиться.  
– Что? – недовольно спросил Томас, разворачиваясь так резко, что у стула чуть не сломались ножки.  
Якоб моргнул.  
– Заунывник есть? – терпеливо повторил он.  
– Ничего более заунывного, чем ты, я сегодня не видел, – скаламбурил Томас.  
Курс зелий для него закончился еще четыре года назад, и Томас, честно говоря, был этому очень рад.  
– Ясно. А мази доктора Летто? Бадьян?  
Томас сам не понимал, почему это так его раздражает. Он резко встал и сделал несколько шагов по комнате сначала в одну, затем в другую сторону. Бруун Ларсен наблюдал за ним, не меняясь в лице. Он все так же лежал на спине, подложив руки под голову, чтобы не тревожить спину. Это Томаса тоже почему-то нервировало.  
А как все было хорошо, пока этот типа не оказался человеком, а? Как хорошо быть собакой…  
– Слушай, – начал Томас и сбился под серьезным взглядом Якоба. – Нет, не слушай. Короче, ты думаешь, если бы у меня была вся эта дрянь, я бы ее на тебя уже не намазал?  
Нервничая, он начал переставлять тарелки обратно со стола на кровать.  
– Ты, в общем, жри, а я пойду в госпиталь за чем-нибудь… ну вот этим вот. Мазь, бадьян…  
– Не вздумай, – с угрозой начал Якоб, поднимаясь на локте, но в итоге поморщился и лег обратно. – Сходи… сходи в наши общежития. Найди там Каспера Дольберга, он мой сосед. Скажи ему, что мне нужен мой саквояж… и моя палочка.  
Якоб немного пожевал нижнюю губу и неуверенно добавил:  
– Пожалуйста?  
– Надо же, какие мощные заклинания мы знаем, – проворчал Томас, убирая палочку в крепления на ноге.  
Он уже дошел до двери и даже открыл ее, когда все-таки остановился:  
– А с чего он вдруг должен меня послушаться?  
– Ну… – Якоб подтянул к себе тарелку с бутербродами и принюхался. – Скажи ему, что я рассказал тебе свой маленький секрет.  
– Маленький, – фыркнул себе под нос Томас, выходя в коридор. – Маленький – это когда ты в препода влюблен, а когда ты огромная псина – это большой секрет…  
Янник Вестергор, выходящий из своей комнаты, следующей по коридору, округлил глаза:  
– Это ты с кем так?  
Томас пожал плечами и дернул ручку двери на себя до щелчка. Защитный механизм активировался, так что теперь в его комнату без заклинания было не попасть.  
– Да так… Бесит меня один тут тип.  
– О, – обрадовался Янник. – Это Кристенсен? Скажи же, да? Он меня тоже жутко бесит.

За все годы учебы в Дурмстранге Томас старался не задерживаться на втором этаже, отведенном для факультета алхимии, дольше, чем того требует обязательный курс зелий раз в неделю по два часа. Поэтому, оказавшись здесь уже по собственной воле, Томас попросту не знал, куда идти. Под руку попался первокурсник, мальчишка лет десяти, который немедленно сдал местоположение общежитий алхимиков, так еще и предложил туда отвести. Томас отказался – только маленьких провожатых в этом большом мире ему не хватало.  
В гостиной было достаточно много народу, и никого появление студента с другого факультета не удивило. Томас повертел головой и, заметив у камина о чем-то очень оживленно беседующих Фишера и Эриксена, направился к ним.  
Эриксен увлеченно махал какими-то бумагами, видимо, письмом.  
Фишер же занимался тем, чем и всегда – давал разной степени адекватности советы.  
– Друг. Никто не трансгрессирует через океан. И если этот парниша из Кастелобрушу хочет тебя увидеть, то пусть седлает свою Птицу-гром, и я не знаю, о чем ты сейчас подумал, и летит сюда сам.  
Эриксен так увлеченно переставлял при помощи магии баночки, закипающие на огне камина, что, похоже, совсем не слушал Фишера.  
– А я вот что думал… В следующем году будет Чемпионат мира по зельям. Если я хорошенько подготовлюсь…  
Томас кашлянул. Почему-то все подслушанные им разговоры в последнее время уходили куда-то не в ту степь.  
– Привет, парни! Прерветесь?  
– Ну дела, – протянул Фишер. – И что тут у нас забыли боевые маги?  
Эриксен только повернул голову, не прекращая перемещать склянки в одному ему известном порядке.  
– Боевые маги ищут Каспера Дольберга. Он у себя в комнате?  
– Откуда ж я знаю, – ответил Фишер. – Сходи посмотри. Второй северный коридор, третья дверь по правую руку.  
Томас мучительно свел брови. Слишком много слов за раз.  
– Серьезно? – скривился Фишер и неохотно поднялся на ноги. – Так, ты кипяти, я сейчас вернусь. Пошли, бездарь.  
Они еще даже до коридора не успели дойти, а Фишер как будто бы невзначай поинтересовался:  
– А зачем тебе Дольберг?  
Томас покосился на него и пожал плечами.  
– Да так. Ничего личного.  
– Дам я тебе один совет… – затянул было Фишер, но Томас покачал головой.  
– Виктор, нет.  
Фишер фыркнул и показал на дверь:  
– Эта, – и тут же ушел.  
Томас постучал в дверь, подождал несколько мгновений, и дверь сама поползла в сторону. Томас сначала заглянул в комнату и только потом зашел.  
Комнаты алхимиков незначительно отличались от всех других: разве что наличием камина и котелков, расставленных по полу и столам в хаотичном порядке.  
Ловец факультета зельеварения лежал на одной из кроватей и читал книгу. Увидев Томаса, он как будто бы не очень и удивился. Положил книгу себе на грудь и сказал:  
– Ничего себе.  
Томас задумчиво почесал бровь. Ладно, допустим.  
– Я тут… В общем, Бруун Ларсен… который Якоб. Он просил меня принести его саквояж и его палочку. И… а что такое саквояж?  
Дольберг хихикнул и скатился со своей кровати, чуть не потеряв книгу. Первым делом он залез под вторую кровать и вытащил оттуда большую кожаную сумку с прямыми жесткими углами и двумя деревянными ручками, которую и вручил Томаса. Немного подумав, залез в шкаф, вытащил оттуда стопку одежды и положил ее на сумку. И уже на одежду торжественно возложил палочку.  
– Что-то еще? – хитро улыбаясь, спросил Дольберг.  
– Нет… – растерянно ответил Томас. – И ты типа ничего не спросишь?  
– А чего мне спрашивать, – Дольберг хлопнул Томаса по плечу и снова улегся на свою кровать. – Было ясно, что когда-нибудь Якоб раскроет тебе свою маленькую тайну.  
– Маленькую тайну! – возмутился Томас. – Гигантская собака – это не маленькая тайна!  
– А ну тихо, – шикнул на него Дольберг, листая закрывшуюся книгу в поисках хоть какого-то знака, – не обижай Якоба. Он, конечно, задница, но очень хороший.  
Томас закатил глаза, поудобнее перехватил сумку (саквояж?) под дно и шагнул в коридор. Дольберг еще крикнул ему: «Неси осторожно!» – после чего дверь закрылась.

– Одежда, палочка, сумка… – монотонно бубнил Томас.  
– Это саквояж.  
– Это, блин, сумка.  
– Ладно, – неожиданно легко согласился Якоб. – Поставь на пол сюда.  
– А пожалуйста? – неожиданно воспротивился Томас.  
Якоб мрачно посмотрел на него, глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза.  
– Пожалуйста.  
– Ну дела, – буркнул Томас и поставил сумку на пол перед Якобом.  
Он подполз к краю кровати (Томас не знал, куда смотреть, и на всякий случай смотрел на его спину, ожидая, что рана вот-вот снова начнет кровоточить), свесил руку и открыл сумку.  
На деле это оказалась скорее коробка, чем сумка – этот саквояж. Верхняя стенка, где были ручки, раскрывалась наружу и в сторону, получалась подставка, на которой, видимо, можно было развести небольшой огонь и установить котелок. Внутри сумка была явно глубже, чем снаружи, судя по тому, что Якобу пришлось еще немного подползти к краю, чтобы сунуть руку внутрь и достать какую-то склянку.  
Томас на автомате положил руку на ногу Якоба под пледом, как сделал бы в любой ситуации, когда человек, по его мнению, собирался откуда-то свалиться.  
– Убери руку, – совершенно ровным голосом сказал Якоб.  
Томас поспешно отдернул ладонь и даже на всякий случай спрятал за спину.  
– Отвлекает, – зачем-то добавил Якоб, хотя Томас уже даже отошел на дальний край комнаты, к столу, развернул стул и сел, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за зельеварской магией.  
Якоб покосился на него, но ничего не сказал.  
– А у тебя какая палочка? – неожиданно спросил Томас, когда Якоб начал мешать зелье.  
Томас решил, что Якоб не ответит, увлеченный своим делом, но тот, видимо, просто считал про себя обороты палочки. Кинув в котелок сушеные цветки насыщенно-изумрудного цвета, он ответил:  
– Ясень и рог кроленя.  
– О, ясно, – Томас чуть не засмеялся, но потом все же решил, что не стоит, и вместо этого процитировал старую присказку. – Рябина судачит, каштан жужжит, ясень – упрямец, да? Для упрямых и смелых, но не для гордых и высокомерных, правда? Не складывается что-то, не находишь?  
Он чуть сполз по стулу и сцепил руки в замок, с интересом наблюдая за реакцией.  
Якоб некоторое время смотрел только на свое зелье, затем медленно переложил палочку из правой руки в левую, а правую руку просто поднял по направлению к Томасу. А затем так же медленно показал ему средний палец.  
Томас довольно хохотнул.  
– Ладно, ладно, про рог кроленя я уж и комментировать даже не буду.  
Еще через четверть часа беззлобных пикировок и дурацких вопросов зелье было готово. А точнее, небольшой котелок какой-то густой мази, пахнущей как копченый сыр, а вовсе не как лекарство.  
– И чего теперь с этим делать? – спросил Томас, дожевывая последний кекс и обильно рассыпая крошки вокруг себя.  
– Мазать, – ответил Якоб. – Поможешь?  
Томас вздохнул, как будто эта просьба делала его самым несчастным человеком на свете.  
– Ну, так и быть. Но будешь должен!  
Якоб нахмурился, затем покачал головой, подхватил плед и медленно, явно через боль, сел спиной к Томасу.  
Томас зачем-то прокашлялся и сказал:  
– Да лежал бы.  
– Поздно, я уже сел, – тоже негромко ответил Якоб.  
Томас оглядел комнату, как будто ища пути отступления, но ничего не обнаружил, кроме себя, спины Якоба и этого самого котелка с мазью. Тоскливо вздохнув, Томас подхватил котелок за ручку и перенес его на постель. Уже запустив пальцы в маслянистую субстанцию, спросил:  
– Много, мало?  
– Не много и не мало, – ответил Якоб и ни черта не помог.  
Томас еще раз вздохнул и принялся аккуратно наносить мазь на место укуса. Якоб, кажется, задержал дыхание и едва слышно скрипнул зубами. Томас, кажется, тоже не дышал.  
Смачный шмат мази шлепнулся на плед, но Томас сделал вид, что этого не увидел, и старательно вымазал все содержимое небольшого котелка на Якоба.  
Некоторое время они просто сидели – Томас, поджав одну ногу под себя, и Якоб, спиной к нему. Томас держал руку в мази чуть на отлете, чтобы не испачкать кровать чуть больше. Наконец он еще раз откашлялся и спросил:  
– А что дальше?  
– Да ничего, – после непродолжительных раздумий ответил Якоб. – Оно само там… пленкой покроется. Заживет, в общем. Я уже скоро… пойду.  
– Пойдет он, – с неожиданным облегчением фыркнул Томас и поднялся, чтобы вытереть руки. – Спи давай, завтра пойдешь.

Томас не знал, почему после той истории с озером они не разошлись по дальним углам и не перестали видеться вообще.  
Во всяком случае, не был уверен.  
Якоб не был хорошим собеседником. Да он вообще не был хоть каким-то собеседником. Когда Томасу становилось совсем невыносимо терпеть тяжелую тишину между ними, он предлагал почесать пузо, что предполагало становление Бруун Ларсена собакой. Тогда тот фыркал и уходил. На какое-то время Томасу становилось легче, но уже через пару часов он начинал сожалеть о своем поступке.  
Затем Якоб появлялся где-то поблизости, на той же зоологии, к примеру, или Томас приходил посмотреть на открытую тренировку факультета алхимии.  
И все снова повторялось.  
Иногда они разговаривали. И в этом было так мало от доверия, как будто ты вываливаешь все, что тебя волнует, попутчику в поезде, точно зная, что больше никогда его не увидишь.  
Только к концу зимы, понимая, что теряет что-то важное для своей жизни, Томас спросил:  
– Так ты, значит… типа, анимаг?  
Якоб напряженно огляделся. Никому, кроме них, не хотелось морозить жопы с утра пораньше, просиживая на трибунах пустого стадиона. Якоб сидел чуть выше, поставив ноги на перекладину, разделяющую ряды, и на коленях у него лежал учебник – практическое руководство по чему-то очень сложному и наверняка очень скучному.  
Томас сидел ниже, откинувшись на спинку лавки и вытянув ноги вперед. На Якоба он старательно не смотрел.  
– Ну, – согласился Якоб.  
– И, типа, незарегистрированный?  
Томас сполз еще пониже, так, что стало даже неудобно. Зато серое беспросветное небо стало еще ближе.  
– После совершеннолетия зарегистрируюсь. Такие правила.  
– Так а как это… вышло?  
Томас чувствовал себя человеком, ступившим на тонкий лед. Он не знал, проломится этот лед или нет, а главное – что под ним.  
– Это же очень сложно?  
– Непросто, – уклончиво ответил Якоб. – Но мне помогала семья.  
Томас аж встряхнулся и развернулся к Якобу. Он-то привык думать, что Якоб весь из себя такой далекий и от однокурсников, и от семьи, а оно вот как оказывается.  
– Серьезно? То есть твои в курсе?  
– Ну да, – Якоб удивленно свел брови. – Стал бы я сам такую херню делать.  
– Так это что, тебя заставили?  
Томас окончательно развернулся и положил подбородок на перекладину неподалеку от ботинок Якоба. Тот задумчиво почесал макушку и уклончиво ответил:  
– Да нет. Это как бы… ну, традиция. Семейная. Вот.  
Томас округлил глаза.  
– Так у вас что, все в семье анимаги?  
– Нет, – Якоб зарылся носом в свой шерстяной шарф, то ли замерзнув, то ли пытаясь уйти от темы беседы. – Только, в общем… первый сын и вот эта вот вся херня. И так уже лет пятьсот.  
– Никогда не слышал, что твой отец анимаг, – заметил Томас и пораженно замер.  
Якоб только что окончательно спрятался в свой шарф и издал непонятный звук.  
– Это что такое было? – на всякий случай уточнил Томас. – Ты чихнул? Будь здоров.  
– Нет, – ответил Якоб. – Это я мерзко хихикаю.  
Томас округлил глаза.  
– Не могу поверить. А в чем причина такого неуемного всепоглощающего веселья?  
Якоб помялся, явно размышляя, стоит ли говорить, но потом все же уклончиво ответил:  
– Он тоже анимаг. Только об этом никто не знает. И в семье об этом не принято говорить…  
Якоб выразительно замолчал, позволяя Томасу самому додумать.  
– О, – задумчиво сказал Томас. – И что это? Мартышка? Жук-скарабей? Жаба?  
Якоб натянул шарф до самых глаз и шумно засопел. То ли смеялся, то ли что.  
– Ну дела, – резюмировал Томас и сполз по лавке обратно.  
Вытянув ноги вперед и немного помолчав, Томас добавил:  
– Нет, ну огромный дог-то точно лучше, чем мартышка.  
– Да не мартышка там, – пробубнил Якоб.  
– А я буду считать, что мартышка, – отрезал Томас. – Так смешнее.

Постепенно выяснилось, что то, что Томас изначально, как и все, считал бруунларсеновской надменностью, оказалось банальнейшей неспособностью Якоба общаться. Якоб не очень хорошо понимал однокурсников, не интересовался тем же, чем и все, а свободное время предпочитал проводить… как и Томас.  
Только в обличии собаки.  
Когда прорезалась первая трава, он увлеченно носился по полям и скалам и только озеро старался обходить стороной. Томас не успевал за ним, да и не пытался даже. Иногда он просто сидел под каким-нибудь деревом или собирал цветки четверговой соли (естественно, потому что Якоб попросил), ожидая, пока дог набегается и вернется.  
Все, конечно, познается в сравнении, но у пса-Бруун Ларсена оказался куда более легкий нрав, чем у самого человека. Во всяком случае, ему можно было чесать пузо и читать выдержки из учебников, а тот в основном дремал, а не смотрел так, что в округе сворачивалось молоко.  
– Я тут книжку читаю, – поделился Томас.  
Он сидел, прислонившись спиной к дереву и вытянув ноги. Дог лежал прямо поперек ног, и Томасу было безумно неудобно, но он ничего по этому поводу не говорил.  
– И они ничего не пишут о том, как меняется сознание анимага, когда он не человек. Эй, поговори со мной.  
Томас дернул ногой, пытаясь пихнуть дога коленом, но тот только неохотно поднял морду и отвернулся. Его светлая шкура чуть блестела под весенним солнцем, и Томас только и мог, что завороженно наблюдать за этими переливами. Рана на спине совсем зажила, но зубы гиппокампа оставили шрамы на холке. Их почти не было видно, но Томас-то знал, куда смотреть.  
Наконец дог поднялся и гордо ушел куда-то вбок. Томас подумал – снова бегать, но тут из-за дерева вытянулась рука и утащила к себе аккуратно сложенную одежду, лежащую рядом с Томасом.  
– Ну, чего там пишут? – Якоб, не спрашивая, приземлился на край плаща Томаса и вытянул ноги.  
– Ничего не пишут. Что там у тебя в башке происходит, когда ты – не ты, как бы… а животное?  
Якоб откинул голову на дерево и некоторое время просто смотрел вперед.  
– А ты что, собираешься стать большим специалистом по анимагам?  
– Не, вряд ли, – легкомысленно ответил Томас.  
– А кем собираешься?  
Томас пожал плечами.  
– Пока собираюсь сдать экзамены, а там посмотрим.  
Якоб хмыкнул и на какое-то время погрузился в свои мысли. Затем, вздрогнув, сказал:  
– А, да. В башке. Это как будто, знаешь… как будто у тебя в голове есть что-то базовое, и что-то сверх того. Вот все «сверх того» как будто отключается. И есть только базовое. Почти все забываешь, не думаешь ни о чем. Все видишь, все слышишь, но убедить себя, что нужно делать то, что ты бы точно делал, будучи человеком, достаточно сложно.  
Томас слушал его, приоткрыв рот. Когда Якоб закончил, подтянул челюсть и резюмировал:  
– Охренеть. Не удивительно, что ты так любишь с хвостом тусоваться.  
Томас задумчиво оглядел окрестности. Действительно, если бы он мог перестать думать и беспокоиться обо всем на свете, начиная с завтрашнего квиддичного матча и заканчивая экзаменами и вопросом, кем быть, когда вырастешь, наверное, его жизнь была бы значительно веселее. И можно было бы гонять по полям, размахивая хвостом.  
Якоб что-то сказал, но Томас не расслышал.  
– Что?  
– Я говорю, не только с хвостом, – терпеливо повторил Якоб, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– А с чем еще? – Томас тут же засобирался следом. – Или с кем? С Дольбергом? Дан!  
– Это не мое имя, – непреклонно ответил Якоб и пошел вперед.  
Томас вздохнул и принялся отряхивать плащ, пытаясь смириться с тем, что другой человек – это целое море неизвестного. Да что там море – целый океан. И возможно, тот самый, в центре которого торчит их горное озеро.

Томас не знал, что рассказывает Якоб своему соседу или что там сосед додумывает сам по себе, но в какой-то момент ходить мимо стола факультета алхимии стало как-то пугающе.  
И ладно еще Якоб, который никогда никуда не смотрел и вообще, поев, быстро уходил, но его однокурсники оказались более социально активными.  
Дольберг, когда видел Томаса, светился так, словно ему вставили лампочку. Эриксен, то пишущий письма, то читающий, смотрел на него с исследовательским интересом, как будто прикидывал, можно ли Томаса использовать в каком-нибудь зелье. Фишер советов больше не давал, но, судя по лицу, очень хотел. Еще один охотник факультета по фамилии Сков игнорировал Томаса с тех пор, как тот случайно налетел на него во время матча и сломал метлу – и Томас ему был, честно говоря, благодарен.  
Через какое-то время между Томасом и факультетом алхимии установился сияющий нейтралитет: они ему улыбались, но не трогали. А Томас просто старался не ходить мимо их стола.  
На вопрос, что за дичь творится с его однокурсниками, Якоб только неопределенно пожал плечами и пробубнил что-то о том, что Томас, вообще-то, общается с Бруун Ларсеном и «вот это вот все». А Дольберг – тот вообще себе «что-то там надумал».  
Что такое «вот это вот все» и что там себе «надумал» Дольберг, Томас на всякий случай не стал уточнять.  
Их с Якобом нейтралитет был чуть менее сияющим и чуть более приятным. Они молча сидели в библиотеке, пока Томас с огромными от ужаса глазами пытались подсчитать, сколько ему страниц нужно прочитать за месяц, затем вместе таскали книги в комнату Томаса, затем Томас лежал, положив на лицо учебник, а Якоб что-то варил, сидя на полу.  
– Не думал, что на боевой магии нужно так много прочитать к экзаменам, – сказал Якоб как-то, затем поправился: – Не думал, что на боевой магии умеют читать.  
Томас издал неопределенный звук, похожий на «ха-ха» и предсмертный хрип одновременно.  
– Если бы все было так просто, мой хвостатый друг. Была бы только практика – с этим вообще не было бы проблем. Но теория… Ну зачем мне теория? Когда знаешь сто двенадцать заклинаний, чтобы убить человека, разве нужно знать, как это заклинание появилось?  
Якоб пожал плечами и докинул в котелок трилистник, отчего зелье пыхнуло столпом зеленоватого дыма.  
– Что ты там вообще химичишь?  
– Сдашь экзамены – узнаешь, – ответил Якоб.  
– А если не сдам? Вот как завалю теорию!  
– Тогда не узнаешь, – неумолимо ответил Якоб.  
Томас скроил оскорбленную мину, демонстративно отвернулся и принялся громко бубнить тридцать три вида хватов на посохе, что в его представлении, конечно, было дикой несуразицей: держи себе посох и держи. Лишь бы не вылетел.  
Минут через десять Томасу надоело бубнить, еще через десять Якоб убавил огонь под зельем и забрался на кровать. Отняв у Томаса учебник, он скомандовал:  
– Хват двенадцать. Для чего лучше использовать и кто его придумал?  
Томас обреченно застонал и откинул голову на подушку.  
– Я так тебя ненавижу, Бруун Ларсен…  
Якоб хмыкнул и несильно попинал его по ноге.  
– Давай-давай. Хват двенадцать.  
Томас оскорбленно отпихнул его в сторону, лег на спину, сложив руки на груди, как мертвый рыцарь, сцепил пальцы, закрыл глаза и принялся размеренно бубнить, что хват двенадцать – это самый неудобный хват за спиной, что с таким можно только руки себе сломать, а изобрел это мракобесие младший сын самой Нериды Молчановой, а ведь все мы знаем, что младший сын традиционно дурак…  
Якоб лежал на боку, поддерживая голову рукой, и с отсутствующим выражением лица наблюдал за Томасом. Но если бы тот открыл глаза, то понял бы, что Якоб почти улыбается – судя по тому, как щурит глаза и как чуть подрагивают уголки его губ.  
Но Томас жмурился и бубнил, а Якоб внимательно за ним наблюдал.

Болтаясь возле зала, где проходил теоретический экзамен у факультета боевой магии, Якоб чувствовал себя… странно. Не помогало даже то, что он тут был не один – тут и там в коридоре торчали студенты, по одиночке, парами и группами. Кто-то вполголоса шушукался, раздавались смешки, то и дело тихо трещала магия. Учитывая, что экзамен сдавало всего-то семь человек, такой аншлаг был, мягко говоря, странным – ну, или Якоб просто до сих пор не очень хорошо понимал, что остальные в школе как-то общаются друг с другом. Можно было бы сказать «лучше», но общение Якоба с другими студентами сводилось примерно к нулю.  
Якобу было неуютно и нервно, и это, видимо, настолько явно отражалось на его лице, что никто из остальных не отваживался заговорить с ним. И это Якоба устраивало целиком и полностью.  
– За кого болеешь? – раздался рядом жизнерадостный голос, и Якоб чуть не подпрыгнул.  
Рядом с ним стоял и криво скалился капитан квиддичной команды факультета прикладной магии – Якоб порылся в памяти, выуживая его имя.  
– Марко Ройс, – не дожидаясь, пока Якоб справится со своей тугой памятью, представился тот.  
– Ммм, – неопределенно ответил Якоб.  
С некоторым запозданием он сообразил, что надо бы сказать что-нибудь вроде «очень приятно» или даже извиниться, но Ройс не дал ему такого шанса.  
– Переживаешь? – спросил он.  
И тут же продолжил, не дожидаясь ответа Якоба:  
– И правильно. Опасное это дело – экзамены у боевиков. Поэтому нас сюда и пригнали – чтобы подстраховать преподов на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.  
Якоб недоверчиво оглядел студентов, тусующихся в коридоре, и нахмурился. Собравшиеся тут не очень-то походили на тех, кто может чем-то помочь, «если что-то пойдет не так».  
– Да нет, в общем-то, это только на всякий случай, – неправильно расценив выражение лица Якоба, сказал Ройс. – Преподы, конечно, прекрасно знают, что нужно делать.  
Якоб открыл рот, но ответить опять не успел.  
– Марко, не пугай молодежь.  
Подошедший Пищек – тоже с факультета прикладной магии, и его фамилию Якоб даже помнил (возможно, потому что она была почти непроизносимой) – улыбнулся Якобу так солнечно, что тот едва не улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Мы просто пришли поддержать друзей, – Пищек приобнял ухмыляющегося Ройса за плечи. – Ты тоже?  
Якоб машинально кивнул, потом помотал головой, потом снова кивнул.  
Он вдруг осознал, что до этого не задумывался о том, как можно обозначить их с Томасом… знакомство. Была ли это дружба? Неужели дружба выглядит – вот так?  
Якоб машинально потер живот под мундиром. Пищек с Ройсом уже отошли, о чем-то оживленно беседуя, и Якоб не мог этому не порадоваться.  
Слова Пищека его немного успокоили (хотя Якоб и не поверил Ройсу, но почему бы не понервничать еще сильнее, если есть повод?), но одновременно вызвали смутное то ли недовольство, то ли раздражение – Якобу никогда не удавалось хорошо разобраться в своих эмоциях. Он никогда не думал о Томасе как о друге. Положа руку на сердце, Якоб так не думал вообще ни о ком, ни дома, ни здесь. Дольберг был соседом по комнате, человеком, которому Якоб мог доверять чуть больше, чем остальным. Томас… Томас стал человеком, которому Якоб доверял больше, чем вообще кому бы то ни было в своей жизни.  
Якоб помотал головой, прогоняя дурацкие мысли.  
И тут же – очень вовремя! – дверь залы открылась, и наружу вывались возбужденно галдящие «боевики», как назвал их Ройс.  
Томас что-то доказывал высокому красивому поляку с небольшим шрамом у рта. Тот кивал, но явно не слушал, шаря глазами по сторонам. Якоб невольно проследил его взгляд и почему-то не удивился, увидев, что поляк смотрит в тот угол коридора, где кучковались студенты с факультета прикладной магии.  
– А я тебе говорю, хват двадцать два изобрели в шестнадцатом веке, а не в семнадцатом, – горячо говорил Томас, не замечая ничего вокруг.  
Якоб протиснулся сквозь неожиданно образовавшуюся толпу и тронул Томаса за рукав.  
Тот осекся, обернулся и заулыбался – не так солнечно, как Пищек, но все равно на душе у Якоба от этой улыбки стало намного легче.  
– Сдал! – гордо сказал Томас.  
И, прежде чем Якоб успел хоть слово сказать, схватил его в крепкие объятья.  
Якоб на секунду застыл, потом неуверенно похлопал Томаса по спине и буркнул:  
– Я же говорил.  
– Нет бы сказать, что я грандиозный молодец! – Томас, посмеиваясь, отлепился от Якоба и приосанился.  
– Ты молодец, – покладисто согласился Якоб. – Все, теперь отдыхать.  
– А, да, – улыбка Томаса слегка потускнела. – Ты… Ты иди ко мне и подожди там немного, ладно? Мы собирались пойти отметить экзамен. Это недолго.  
Якоб кивнул и осторожно отстранился.  
– Я постараюсь побыстрее, – с некоторой тревогой сказал Томас.  
Якоб выразительно посмотрел на него.  
– Иди и отметь этот экзамен как можно лучше, – строго сказал он. – Ты заслужил.  
– Это благодаря тебе.  
Томас потянулся, чтобы снова обнять Якоба, но тот отступил на шаг.  
– Иди давай, – проворчал он, стараясь не подать виду, что слова Томаса ему польстили. – А то без тебя все выпьют.  
– О, это очень вряд ли, – Томас оживленно закрутил головой. – Роберт говорил, что намечается что-то грандиозное.  
Якоб проглотил напоминание о том, что впереди еще практический экзамен, и сурово зыркнул на Томаса. Тот замахал руками.  
– Иду-иду, нечего так смотреть.  
Он повернулся к остальным своим однокурсникам и оглушительно свистнул, на что выглянувший из зала профессор Брых недовольно заметил:  
– Здесь вам не поле для квиддича, Дилейни.

В комнате Томаса Якоб сначала бесцельно послонялся, потрогал разбросанные по столу и кровати книги, переставил стул, поднял и расправил скомканный плащ. Он не первый раз уже был здесь один, поджидая Томаса, но сегодня комната была как-то особенно пуста.  
Якоб сел на стул и медленно обвел ее взглядом.  
Вот кривовато висящий герб факультета – Якоба он неизменно бесил, но сколько бы Якоб ни пытался его поправить, герб упрямо не хотел висеть нормально. Томас смеялся и утверждал, что в этой комнате жил основатель факультета боевой магии, поэтому герб так себя и ведет. Якоб бубнил, что герб ведет себя «так» только в присутствии Томаса, а Томас на потомка основателя факультета не тянет совсем.  
Вот распахнутые дверцы шкафа с пришпиленной вырезкой из газеты, где живая фотография Томаса в квиддичной форме оборачивается и прикрывает глаза рукой от солнца. Якоб тот матч пропустил, чему был очень рад – не хватало еще в газету попасть, родители и так не очень хорошо относились к его «увлечению». А Томаса журналисты любили – и интервью тот давал охотно, и у публики популярностью пользовался.  
Вот бастион из подушек. Томас любил ими обкладываться, валяясь на кровати и рассказывая Якобу очередную байку, которых знал, кажется, бессчетное количество. То про то, что русалка из сказок Андерсена на самом деле была мужского пола, то про то, что прежнего короля Дании на самом деле убил – вернее, подстроил несчастный случай на лыжном курорте – нынешний премьер-министр, то про то, что некоторые семьи магов в Дании занимаются целенаправленной евгеникой. Якоб хмыкал и почти не комментировал – про датских королей и евгенику он знал лучше, чем ему хотелось бы, а русалки его мало интересовали.  
Во всяком случае, меньше, чем один дурацкий полукровка с кучерявой головой и заразительным смехом.  
Якоб вдруг осознал, что уже очень скоро все эти мелкие детали исчезнут. Что уже очень скоро Томас выедет из этой комнаты и никогда больше сюда не вернется.  
А он, Якоб, останется тут.  
Не в этой комнате, в школе.  
Он потер лоб, решительно пересел на кровать и сказал себе ни о чем не думать. Потом лег, подгреб к себе подушку – от нее еле уловимо пахло озоном и еще чем-то, как от Томаса после тренировки боевых заклинаний – и еще раз сказал себе ни о чем не думать.  
А потом Якоб незаметно для себя уснул.

Когда он открыл глаза, в комнате было почти темно, только из окна пробивался тусклый предрассветный свет. Томас спал рядом, прямо поверх одеяла и в одних брюках.  
Якоб приподнялся на локте, задумчиво глядя на Томаса. Тот лежал на спине, приоткрыв рот и еле слышно похрапывая.  
Якоб разглядывал его лицо очень внимательно, как будто пытался запечатлеть в памяти все до последней черточки. Прилипшие ко лбу кудри. Тени от ресниц. Пробивающаяся щетина на щеках и подбородке.  
Очень осторожно, сам не веря в то, что делает, Якоб протянул руку и задержал ее в миллиметре от лица Томаса.  
В тишине комнаты ему казалось, что его сердце стучит так громко, что может разбудить не только Томаса, но и всех в соседних комнатах.  
Томас вздохнул и повернулся на бок, спиной к Якобу.  
Якоб резко отдернул руку и лег ровно, положив руку, которой чуть было не коснулся лица Томаса, на грудь.  
В очередной раз сказав себе ни о чем не думать, Якоб постарался снова заснуть.

Сидя на трибуне, Якоб никак не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что был очень прав, когда пошел против желания родителей и поступил на факультет зельеварения, а не боевой магии. По крайней мере, на ЕГО практическом экзамене через два года не будет присутствовать толпа народа.  
Да и сам этот экзамен, прямо скажем, будет гораздо менее… опасным.  
К зельеварам в Дурмстранге традиционно относились немного снисходительно. Нет, конечно же, преподаватели не уставали подчеркивать, что без правильно подобранных зелий никуда, но среди студентов бытовало мнение, что вот боевые маги занимаются делом, прикладные – лечат тех, кто занимается делом, а зельевары отсиживаются в тылу, пока идут боевые действия.  
Как будто кто-то из них вообще рассчитывал попасть в армию.  
Якоб питал по этому поводу определенные – и вполне обоснованные – сомнения.  
Никто из тех, кого он знал, пусть и знался он с очень немногими студентами, не планировал серьезно делать военную карьеру – да и какая военная карьера могла бы быть в их время.  
Но традиция есть традиция.  
И эту традицию Якоб в данный конкретный момент ненавидел всей душой.  
Во-первых, потому что ему приходилось сидеть в самом центре толпы, ожидая начала практического экзамена по боевой магии, который традиционно собирал больше всего зрителей.  
Во-вторых, потому что эта традиция действительно – а не по шуткам Ройса – сулила Томасу нехилую опасность.  
Якоб неуютно поежился и поднял воротник куртки.  
Майское небо над полем было затянуто тучами – то ли преподаватели постарались, то ли сама погода подготовила для экзамена лучшие декорации. Ветра почти не было, но все равно прохлада от озера пробиралась под одежду. Никто вокруг Якоба, казалось, этого не замечал. Ни студенты, ни приехавшие родственники выпускников, ни журналисты и прочие гости.  
При мысли о родственниках выпускников Якоб втянул голову в плечи и постарался стать как можно более незаметным. Нет, он, конечно, не думал, что Томас уже рассказал своей семье о нем достаточно много, чтобы те его узнали, но мысль о том, что где-то рядом сидят отец и мать Томаса, добавляла Якобу нервозности. Хотя, казалось бы, ему-то что?  
Толпа на трибунах вокруг Якоба вздохнула, и он поднял голову.  
Шоу начиналось.  
Первыми появились преподаватели, встали, образуя короткий коридор посреди поля, и застыли – черные фигуры в тусклом сумеречном свете. Не хватало только тревожной музыки, а так сцена очень походила на третьесортный голливудский фильм.  
Якоб усмехнулся в воротник куртки и наклонился вперед, когда в одном конце коридора из преподавателей вспыхнул яркий свет.  
Трансгрессия в школе была запрещена, но не во время экзамена по боевой магии – тут она становилась одним из ключевых элементов если не самого экзамена, то представления, которое его сопровождало.  
Один за одним все семеро выпускников появлялись на поле, проходили между двумя рядами преподавателей и останавливались – вроде бы хаотично, но вместе они образовывали странно знакомый Якобу порядок. Он нахмурился и вдруг сообразил, что это почти точное повторение битвы при Вердене, где участвовало как раз семеро магов.  
Всплывшее воспоминание о том, что ту битву не зря окрестили «верденской мясорубкой», ничуть не помогло Якобу справиться с тревогой.  
Якоб попытался вспомнить все, что им рассказывали на истории магических войн, и то, что всплыло в его памяти, ему очень сильно не понравилось. Оставалось надеяться на то, что экзамен хотя бы не продлится год, как сама битва.  
Хотя, зная их преподавателей, Якоб этому не удивился бы.  
Когда все семь выпускников заняли свои места, свет в конце коридора из преподавателей вспыхнул особенно ярко. Якоб прищурился, глядя сквозь ресницы, как в столбе белоснежного пламени распрямляется фигура, которую каждый студент мог узнать с одного взгляда. Директор поднял над головой посох, замер на секунду и с силой вонзил его в землю. Брызнули искры, мгновенно набирающие силу, превращающиеся в сполохи такого же синевато-белого пламени, которое укрыло директора и преподавателей и через мгновение исчезло, оставив в глазах Якоба плавающие разноцветные пятна.  
На поле остались только выпускники.  
Толпа – и Якоб – затаила дыхание.  
Долго ждать не пришлось – почти сразу же из-за туч, собравшихся низко над полем, раздался рев.  
В землю между выпускниками ударило пламя – уже не белое, не холодное, а ярко-желтое и даже с того места, где сидел Якоб, ощутимо горячее.  
Якоб еще сильнее вжал голову в плечи, хотя и знал, что зрителям ничего не грозило – едва заметно мерцающая пленка над трибунами надежно их защищала.  
Выпускники бросились врассыпную, разрушая строй, спасаясь от сжигающего пламени. На то место, где только что стояли преподаватели с директором во главе, приземлился, хлопая крыльями, дракон, повел изящной головой по сторонам, разглядывая поле и, казалось, не обращая внимания на зрителей.  
Якоб моргнул и осознал, что видит уже всего шестерых выпускников. Кто-то сообразил и воспользовался заклинанием отвода глаз. Нашарив взглядом знакомую курчавую голову, Якоб подавил желание выругаться – конечно же, это был не Томас.  
Томас вообще творил что-то непонятное, копался в поясной сумке и, кажется, не замечал дракона.  
Якоб подавил желание крикнуть что-нибудь вроде «смотри вперед, дубина». Он очень надеялся на то, что Томас знает, что делает.  
Дракон лениво распахнул крылья и взмахнул ими, разом сорвав заклинание с того выпускника – кажется, это был Роберт, – который попытался скрыться от его взгляда. И немедленно полыхнул в ту же сторону пламенем.  
Выпускники начали было разбегаться, но Томас, наконец нашедший то, что искал в своей сумке, поднял голову и что-то крикнул.  
Якоб наклонился вперед, прислушиваясь. Или рев дракона повредил его барабанные перепонки, или Томас действительно кричал на древнегерманском – это Томас, который уверял, что у него нет никаких способностей к языкам.  
Остальные выпускники, кажется, его поняли. Сначала Роберт, потом и все остальные короткими перебежками подобрались ближе к Томасу и встали неровным полукругом, выставив перед собой посохи.  
Томас вскинул руки, снова прокричал что-то, что Якоб не разобрал, и бросил вперед какой-то мешочек.  
Посохи в руках выпускников вспыхнули ярко-синим светом – лучи из их наверший заискрились, пересекаясь в одном месте – как раз том, куда мешочек упал.  
Раздавшийся грохот вдавил Якоба в сиденье.  
На поле разлился такой яркий свет, что он прикрыл глаза, но даже сквозь закрытые веки чувствовал, как поле заливает белоснежно-синим, ослепляющим, почти осязаемым… чем-то.  
И когда Якоб почувствовал аромат мяты, он понял, что именно было у Томаса в мешочке.

– Ты пидор, – сказал он Томасу через полчаса после окончания экзамена.  
Томас засмеялся и развел руками, словно Якоб сделал ему комплимент.  
– А я еще думал, зачем тебе заклинание от моли! – все еще кипя, продолжил Якоб.  
Томас развел руками еще шире.  
– Пидор ты, – подытожил Якоб.  
– Но хорошо же получилось, – ответил Томас, улыбаясь.  
Якоб фыркнул.  
– Вряд ли кто-то в истории Дурмстранга побеждал экзаменационного дракона заклинанием от моли, – сказал он и покачал головой. – От моли!  
Томас расхохотался, и Якоб подавил внезапное и непонятное желание шагнуть к нему ближе, взять за запястья с боевыми браслетами, посмотреть в глаза и… И что?  
Два года, напомнил себе Якоб.  
Томас смотрел на него с веселым любопытством, наклонив голову.  
– Сегодня я хочу праздновать с тобой, – сообщил он заговорщическим тоном.  
Якоб уставился на него.  
Томас кивнул.  
– Эм, – сказал Якоб.  
Томас кивнул еще раз.  
– Ну, – сказал Якоб, собираясь с мыслями.  
– Пицца, – торжественно сказал Томас.  
– Где ты ее раздобыл? – спросил Якоб, уже зная, что сдался.  
– Родители привезли, – легко сказал Томас, и Якоба словно окатило холодным душем.  
– Ум-м, знаешь, мне тоже надо к экзаменам готовиться, – сказал он, стараясь сделать голос как можно более естественным.  
Томас кивнул, но по его глазам и потускневшей улыбке Якоб понял, что тот ему не поверил.  
И правильно сделал – на шестом курсе экзамены были не такие сложные, чтобы Якоб к ним готовился.  
Просто он очень хорошо помнил, как подошел к краю поля после того, как дракон уже исчез, и смотрел на Томаса, который обнимал невысокую рыжеволосую женщину, а стоящий рядом очень похожий на него, такой же кудрявый и черноволосый мужчина трепал Томаса по голове.  
Там Якобу не было места.  
Как и в той жизни, которая ждала Томаса после окончания школы.

Почему-то Томас перед выпускным балом волновался куда больше, чем перед экзаменами. То есть, конечно, это ему сейчас так казалось.  
Якоб пришел за три часа до начала бала. Зачем так рано? Он не ответил, только загадочно улыбнулся (ну, как, улыбнулся…) и широким жестом продемонстрировал несколько склянок с зеленоватым отваром.  
– Это что еще такое? – поинтересовался Томас.  
Он сидел на своей гигантской кровати в трусах и футболке, рядом лежала хаотично разложенная одежда: брюки, рубашка, мундир, а плащ просто висел на спинке стула. Все было идеально выглаженное, и только Томас выглядел немного помятым.  
– То, что я обещал, – загадочно ответил Якоб. – Твое хорошее настроение.  
– Оно у меня и так хорошее.  
– Я вижу, – ответил Якоб и сел рядом с ним.  
Томас помолчал немного, но, как и обычно, долго сдерживаться не смог – выхватил из руки Якоба колбу, с громким звуком вытащил пробку и влил в себя содержимое.  
Некоторое время его лицо сохраняло настороженное выражение, но затем Томас расслабился и откинулся на кровать, прямо на выглаженную рубашку.  
Якоб хмыкнул, влил в себя содержимое второй колбы и тоже лег, примяв рукав мундира.  
– О чем думаешь? – спросил он.  
– Ни о чем, – слишком поспешно ответил Томас, чтобы это было правдой, и тут же перевел тему. – Так что это за «хорошее настроение»? То, о чем я думаю?  
– Скорее нет, чем да, – ответил Якоб. – Это не алкоголь, если ты об этом. Там, типа, травы… четверговая соль. Сок морского лука. Клевер. Такой, знаешь, Феликс Фелицис для бедных и в пятнадцать раз проще. Ну и сила у него поменьше, конечно. Так что это не про удачу, а так, про бодрость духа. Еще по одной?  
Томас кивнул. Неизвестно, действовало ли на него зелье или присутствие Якоба, но он расслабленно улыбался, заложив руки за голову. Они так и провалялись несколько часов на кровати, смяв костюм Томаса до какого-то невообразимого состояния.  
И еще полчаса, толкаясь локтями, пытались отпарить образовавшиеся складки на мундире и брюках. Использовали все, до чего смогли додуматься: воду, пар, огонь. Якоб ворчал, что если бы у него было немного больше времени, то он успел бы сварить очень неплохое зелье, которое позволяет разглаживать ткань даже руками.  
Томас пожал плечами. Времени у них не было.  
– Ладно, давай надевай, я на тебе уже что-нибудь поправлю.  
– Сейчас самую мятую сторону прикроем плащом – будет супер, – постановил Томас. – Помогай давай.  
С чем именно Томасу нужна была помощь и почему необходимость застегнуть пуговицы была такой обязательной, Якоб не знал, но и не спрашивал, увлеченно принявшись помогать. Застегнув все внутренние крючки на мундире, Якоб принялся осторожно затягивать кожаные тесемки вокруг кости кроленя, из которой были сделаны декоративные пуговицы. Никто никогда не развязывал эти тесемки, потому что в этом не было необходимости. Ну, видимо, кроме Томаса.  
Томас же просто стоял, вытянув руки по швам, и наблюдал.  
Якобу было не по себе, но Феликс Фелицис для бедных скрадывал это ощущение.  
Он помог Томасу затянуть ремень с широкой пряжкой, украшенной гербом Дурмстранга. Поправил манжеты, накинул на одно плечо плащ, поправил оторочку из серебристого меха, закрепил ремень на груди. И отошел на два шага.  
– Ну как я? – негромко спросил Томас.  
– Как обычно, – ответил Якоб.  
– Как обычно плохо или как обычно хорошо?  
– Как обычно отлично.  
Якоб сделал два шага обратно, чтобы поправить жесткий воротничок мундира. Расправив образовавшуюся складку, нечаянно скользнул пальцами по горлу Томаса и что-то невнятно буркнул.  
Томас перехватил его руки и сжал. Затем посмотрел очень упрямо и серьезно и поцеловал Якоба.  
Поцелуй не продлился и десяти секунд: Якоб быстро отмер и отшатнулся, выставляя перед собой руку.  
– Это… я… – Якоб еще проблеял что-то невразумительное, затем откашлялся и строго произнес. – Это в высшей степени неперспективно.  
Томас кивнул («да, я тоже так думаю») и отвернулся, вглядываясь в свое отражение в окне. Видимо, удовлетворенный количеством складок на одежде и уже успевший согнать разочарование с лица, он обернулся к Якобу.  
– Я вот не понял. А ты почему не одет для бала?  
Брови Якоба поползли вверх.  
– В смысле?  
– В смысле, ты идешь со мной!  
– Дилейни, ты рехнулся? Никуда я с тобой не пойду.  
Томас возмущенно всплеснул руками.  
– Это твой единственный шанс попасть на выпускной, Бруун Ларсен!  
Якоб опешил – с каждой секундой все больше и больше.  
– Ты… только что сказал, что я не смогу закончить школу?  
– Нет, – в тон ему ответил Томас. – Я сказал, что у тебя не будет такого прекрасного друга, который придет, выгладит тебе помятый мундир и заставит идти на бал. А сейчас есть!  
Якоб еще покусал губу, но было видно, что он почти сдался.  
– Ура! – Томас вскинул кулак. – А сейчас мы идем гладить твой мундир! Ты представляешь, что скажет Дольберг, когда узнает, что ты идешь со мной на бал?  
Он ухватил Якоба за локоть, чтобы тот точно не сбежал, и потащил за собой в коридор.  
– И я уже представляю лицо Виктора! Погребин меня сожри, я уже хочу это видеть…  
Лучше бы Томас видел лицо Якоба, которое совсем не сулило ему ничего хорошего. Но Томас предпочитал не оглядываться – просто так, на всякий случай.

Проблем с мундиром Якоба не было никаких – он всегда был выглажен и висел на своем месте. Даже Дольберга в комнате не оказалось, и вообще никого из тех, на чьи лица хотел бы полюбоваться Томас.  
Якоб запаниковал, хотя в том, чтобы пойти на чужой выпускной был, не было ничего такого. Все ходили – к друзьям, к парням, к девушкам, просто так поглазеть и поесть. Это не запрещалось.  
Якоб вот никогда не ходил.  
А сейчас понял, что все-таки придется.  
И уже через сорок минут от начала бала сидел за столом своего факультета, слушая торжественную речь директора. Студентов было мало – всего тридцать восемь человек, которые подходили к директору, получали свой золоченый значок выпускника и возвращались за столы.  
Никто не ел, не пил, все только смотрели.  
Через час и двадцать минут, когда торжественная часть еще не закончилась, Якоб уже раздумывал над путями отступления. Но каждый раз, когда шарил взглядом по залу, неизменно натыкался на Томаса, вздыхал и оставался.  
Еще через полчаса наконец-то (хотя Якоб, конечно, так не думал) начались танцы – столы раздвинули к стенам, оставив только стулья, музыка зазвучала громче и выпускники… ну да, принялись танцевать.  
Минут десять Томас крутился вокруг Якоба, пытаясь оторвать его от стула и заставить пойти танцевать в гуще толпы. Якоба одинаково сильно пугали обе мысли – и о танцах, и о толпе, и он ни в какую не соглашался. Наконец Томас как будто потерял к нему интерес, пожал плечами и пошел танцевать один. Ну, как один… со своими однокурсниками и прочими знакомыми по квиддичу.  
А Якоб остался один. Ну, как… совсем один.  
Минут через сорок Якобу надоело наблюдать за танцующими, так что он отвернулся вместе со стулом к столу и принялся сосредоточенно ужинать, стараясь не думать о том, что вообще происходит, а главное, что произошло до этого. Запеканка, пирог рыбака, смореброды с сорока семью видами начинок (Якоб не успокоился, пока не пересчитал и не перепробовал сорок шесть, потому что какая-то одна начинка уже закончилась), трайфл и почти полный кувшин вина из бузины смогли примирить Якоба с действительностью – но не надолго. Когда вина в Якобе стало чуть больше, чем нужно, он поднялся, чтобы уйти, но не успел.  
На стул рядом с ним приземлился Ройс, запыхавшийся, растрепанный, с красными неравномерными пятнами на щеках и шее. Плащ он давно где-то скинул, а мундир расстегнул.  
– Что, уплясался?  
Подумав, Якоб сел обратно и подтянул к ним еще один кувшин. Он, как и все маги, верил во все знаки – особенно если они вели к еде и выпивке.  
– А? – немного рассеянно переспросил Ройс, наливая себе вина. – А, да. А ты чего не? Буря в раю или как там говорится?  
Ройс качнул головой куда-то назад, где, предположительно, бесновались студенты факультета боевой магии.  
Якоб даже не повернулся, чтобы посмотреть.  
– Никакой бури, никакого рая, – ответил он.  
Ройс с пониманием на него покосился, но Якоб не был уверен, что тот понимает.  
– Ну… – протянул Якоб, уходя от темы, – что дальше?  
– О, – Ройс как будто приободрился, пододвинул к себе тарелку со смородиновыми кексами и принялся их уплетать. – Ну, я получил приглашение играть дальше в квиддич на профессиональном уровне. Ну, не только я, вот эти там еще…  
Он неопределенно махнул рукой куда-то в сторону.  
Якоб понимающе кивнул. Почти вся квиддичная команда факультета прикладной магии выпускалась в этом году. Кто там оставался, один Филипп? С одним охотником много не наиграешь.  
– А что за клуб?  
– Секрет, – Ройс так ослепительно сверкнул зубами, что сомнений уже просто быть не могло.  
– Да ну, не может быть, – не поверил Якоб. Но больше для поддержания беседы.  
– Я тебе говорю!  
– Серьезно, Дятлы? – на всякий случай уточнил Якоб. А то мало ли, вдруг они говорят о разных вещах.  
– Дортмундские Дятлы, – с достоинством ответил Ройс, а затем смутился и поправил сам себя, – Дортмундские Драконы. Ну, ты понял.  
Якоб покивал.  
– Охренеть. Круто. Поздравляю!  
– Ну да, – легко согласился Ройс, хотя было видно – он польщен.  
Ну а Якоб сомневался, что не был примерно тысяча двадцать вторым человеком, который ему об этом говорил (то есть, примерно предпоследним студентом Дурмстранга из всех возможных).  
– Так и твой тоже неплох, да? Келпи?  
Якоб замер. Количество еды и вина в нем немного притупляло и без того небыстрые реакции. Поэтому он некоторое время тупо смотрел на Ройса, жующего кекс. Тот, поймав его взгляд, закашлялся.  
– Я… ээ… я хотел сказать «Томас». Оговорился как глупо, да? Твой, скажешь то же… Томас, конечно…  
Якоб помотал головой, как сделал бы, если бы был собакой (как же хотелось быть только собакой…).  
– Келпи?..  
Ройс нахмурился.  
– Слушай, ты извини. Я, наверное, ошибся. Я пойду, да? Вон, меня Матс уже ищет… Ма-атс?  
Ройс немедленно поднял свое тощее тельце со стула и немедленно исчез в толпе. Якоб с нажимом потер лоб двумя руками, затем поднялся, опрокинув стул, быстро поднял его, чтобы не привлекать лишнее внимание, и вышел из зала.

Если бы кто-то спросил у Якоба, существует ли у животных понятие времени, он бы ответил – нет. Во всяком случае, у датских догов. У одного – так точно. Было темно, холодно, влажная трава и грязь чавкали под лапами, на предгорьях так и лежал снег. Но Якоб не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он бросил свою одежду неопрятной кучей под деревом. Да он, честно говоря, потерял счет еще на балу. После третьего, нет, после пятого танца, когда Томас танцевал со своей однокурсницей.  
Лапы ломило, от холода и от бега, но в голове была блаженная пустота. Что-то сидело в груди, мерзкое, злое, но Якоб (наверное, в этот момент действительно лучше было бы звать его другим именем, потому что в нем не было ничего того, что делало его настоящим Бруун Ларсеном – обид, комплексов, проблем) ничего об этом не знал.  
Ему даже не захотелось вцепиться зубами в горло Томасу, когда он его увидел, спускаясь со скал.  
Томас сидел под деревом, там же, где он часто сидел и ждал, когда Якоб набегается. На коленях он держал аккуратно сложенную, пусть и грязную одежду Якоба. Томас поднял голову на звук, рассмотрел в темноте светлого дога и улыбнулся. Если бы Якоб был человеком, он бы считал эту улыбку, смог дать ей название или присовокупить какую-то эмоцию, но датский дог был слишком прост для этого. Для него это была просто улыбка.  
Якоб подошел и лег прямо на траву рядом с Томасом. Томас провел ладонью по его спине – от шрама, оставшегося от укуса гиппокампа, до самого хвоста. Якобу хотелось бы остаться так навечно, но он – даже будучи собакой – знал, что это невозможно.  
Якоб стряхнул с себя благостную дымку, поднялся и ушел за дерево. Томас молча протянул в его сторону одежду, чтобы не класть ее на грязную землю, а сам смотрел в другую сторону.  
Якоб вышел из-за дерева, не застегнув до конца мундир. Он только накинул его на плечи, а плащ свернул и кинул на землю, чтобы сесть рядом с Томасом. Томас был полностью одет, а вот Якобу было холодно – кожа покрылась мурашками, а светлые волоски на руках стояли, как наэлектризованные.  
– Келпи? – наконец спросил Якоб, и сам удивился тому, как это прозвучало.  
Никак. Совершенно обычно. Вроде «омлет? Сегодня на ужин омлет?».  
– Я хотел тебе сказать сегодня… – виновато начал Томас.  
Он смотрел перед собой, как будто мог что-то различить в темноте. Хоть как-то освещенная территория Дурмстранга осталась позади. Впереди было холодно и темно, и еще одиноко, как в открытом море.  
– Да нет, – перебил его Якоб, не уверенный, куда бы хотел, чтобы этот разговор пришел. – Это же здорово!  
Томас наконец посмотрел на него. Он выглядел совершенно по-идиотски: серьезный, не улыбающийся. Как будто и не Томас Дилейни вовсе.  
Томас вздохнул и сначала прислонился плечом к плечу Якоба. Затем сполз и просто положил голову ему на плечо.  
Якоб немного помедлил, а затем запустил пальцы в темные кудри Томаса, легко поглаживая.  
Единственным, что он сказал за остаток ночи, было:  
– Напиши мне летом.  
Томас кивнул – повозил щекой по его плечу, соглашаясь.  
И так ни разу и не написал.

Эпилог  
«Охотник сборной Дании по квиддичу начал свою профессиональную карьеру в Копенгагенских Келпи, затем стал игроком Вердерских Ведьм и, наконец-то, присоединился к стану Дортмундских Драконов».  
Кто-то рассмеялся, кто-то еще раз зачитал цитату над самым ухом Якоба и похлопал его газетой по плечу.  
– А? – спросил Якоб.  
Торган Азар плюхнулся рядом с ним на лавку.  
– Ты с ним играл?  
– С кем? – упрямо спросил Якоб, хоть и слышал, о ком шла речь.  
О Томасе, которого купили Дортмундские Дятлы.  
– С этим Томасом, – терпеливо пояснил Торган.  
Он вообще был достаточно терпеливым парнем: хотя бы потому, что его немецкий оставлял желать лучшего, а потому иногда приходилось притормаживать и повторять, чтобы разобраться, о чем идет речь.  
– Так, пересекались пару раз, – уклончиво ответил Якоб.  
Как будто все на свете датчане знакомы между собой…  
– И как он?  
Якоб задумался, пытаясь в собственной голове разобрать Томаса на две части: Томаса-человека и Томаса-профессионала. Получалось с трудом.  
– Он… неплох.  
Торган кивнул, как будто его этот ответ устроил, поднялся и ушел цепляться к Витселю. Тот реагировал на это более благостно, чем Якоб, да еще и, к тому же, по-французски.  
Первая тренировка, на которую пришел Томас, прошла для Якоба в каком-то тумане. Он старался держаться подальше от всех без исключения игроков, бил по бладжеру плохо, едва не залепил по лицу Ройсу, который когда-то, собственно, и помог ему оказаться в клубе, и чуть сам не свалился с метлы.  
– Не твой день, что ли? – спросил капитан.  
Якоб закатил глаза.  
И главное, он старался не смотреть на Томаса.  
В отличие от Томаса, его, Якоба Бруун Ларсена, карьера складывалась не так представительно. После окончания Дурмстранга он целый месяц сосредоточенно отказывал всем друзьям отца и родственникам матери – оказался и от непыльного места в Министерстве магии Дании, и от кресла в управлении фирмы по производству метел. А потом просто собрался и уехал – в Дортмунд. Ройс по знакомству помог ему устроиться в академии Дортмунда. А затем уже, без помощи Ройса, Якоб оказался в основном составе.  
Ну, он на это надеялся, по крайней мере.  
В общем, Якобу не было даже что ответить на вопрос «ты как?», не говоря уж о чем-то большем.  
В раздевалке было шумно, влажно от открытой двери душевой, суетно. Раз в какое-то время раздавался характерный треск – кто-то трансгрессировал домой. Якоб дождался, пока все рассосутся, и спокойно вышел через дверь. Мог бы трансгрессировать тоже, но предпочел немного прогуляться своим ходом до ближайшего магазина, чтобы закупиться продуктами на выходные. Тем более что тот закрывался через пятнадцать минут.  
Заодно – подышать свежим воздухом и проветрить голову.  
Не получилось, конечно.  
Томас стоял у входа, прислонившись спиной к стене, и задумчиво созерцал асфальт у себя под ногами. Якоб задержался на нем взглядом, вздохнул и пошел дальше.  
Томас отлепился от стены и пошел следом.  
– Дан.  
– Это не мое имя.  
Некоторое время они помолчали.  
– Как ты узнал, что я не трансгрессирую? – спросил Якоб, не оборачиваясь.  
– Просто спросил, – ответил Томас, и по его тону Якоб понял, что он улыбается.  
– Ах, спросил.  
– Да, это иногда работает, – Томас нагнал Якоба и схватил за локоть, останавливая и разворачивая его лицом к себе. – Вот спрашиваю: пойдем посидим где-нибудь?  
Якоб прикусил щеку изнутри, сдерживаясь, чтобы не поделиться всеми мыслями, потому что в конечном итоге получилось бы только что-то вроде «да, конечно, пошел нахуй, да, нет». Наконец, более или менее разобравшись со своими мыслями, Якоб кивнул.  
Если что и работало в Дортмунде (во всяком случае, в магической его части), то это пивные. К тому же, их было так много, что можно было каждую неделю посещать новую и ни разу не повториться за целый год. А то и все два.  
Томас сидел, по старой дурацкой привычке поджав ногу, и та постоянно соскальзывала, не имея точки опоры. Пиво, которое он заказал, было зеленого цвета. Рыбий ром, который пил Якоб, что странно, тоже имел похожий оттенок.  
Якоб сцепил пальцы в замок и устроил на них подбородок. Говорить так было не очень удобно, но он и не собирался.  
– Ну, – коротко предложил он Томасу начать.  
– А, ну да, – ответил Томас и снова замолчал, большим пальцем смазывая капли конденсата со стекла кружки.  
Молчание затягивалось. Якоб уже опоздал в магазин, а потому никуда не торопился, но даже его эта невозможная тишина на фоне всеобщего гомона немного напрягала.  
– Ты не написал, – наконец предложил тему для беседы Якоб.  
Томас посмотрел на него из-под кудрявой челки, но Якоб не смог разобрать эмоцию. Частенько – почти всегда – собачий разум был сильнее человеческого.  
– Ты сказал, что это безнадежно, – наконец-то ответил Томас.  
Якобу показалось, что ему трудно говорить.  
– Это было очевидно. Ты, Бруун Ларсен, я, полукровка…  
У Якоба мгновенно перехватило дыхание. Несколько мгновений ему понадобилось, чтобы взять себя в руки, и хлебнуть рома, а не выплеснуть его у Томасу в лицо. Наконец Якоб смог вдохнуть воздух и выдохнуть вместе со словами:  
– Какой же ты гребаный идиот. По итогу твоя хваленая способность разговаривать словами через рот ничуть не лучше, чем моя.  
Томас неожиданно разозлился и вскочил на ноги, чуть не перевернув свой стул:  
– Да, и скажи тогда, что ты имел в виду!  
Якоб вскочил тоже.  
– Я, твою мать… – Якоб прикрыл глаза и медленно опустился на свой стул. – Сядь, не привлекай внимание.  
Томас еще некоторое время сверлил его злым взглядом, но потом все-таки сел.  
Якоб наклонился к нему, чтобы не приходилось повышать голос. И без того горло почему-то саднило.  
– Томас. Я имел в виду – ты видел нас? Ты заканчивал школу и уезжал восвояси, мне предстояло еще два года учиться. Как ты себе представлял нас хотя бы эти два года? Да мы бы возненавидели друг друга. Ты бы занимался своими делами, я бы учился, мы бы встречались в лучшем случае два раза в год. Это не то, чего бы мне хотелось. И тогда, к тому же… тогда даже ты не умел говорить толком, не то что я. Ты даже не сказал мне про приглашение из Копенгагена.  
– Ты все-таки обиделся тогда, – сказал Томас, как будто не удивленный этой новостью. Затем, спохватившись, покачал головой: – Так а что бы ты хотел? Ну, тогда? Или… сейчас?  
Якоб не нашел, что ответить, и только пожал плечами.  
Томас задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу.  
– Знаешь, я перед подписанием встречался с Ройсом. Он сказал, что ты будешь рад меня видеть.  
– Я рад, Томас.  
– И ты меня не ненавидишь.  
– Я тебя не ненавижу, Томас.  
Томас неожиданно нахмурился:  
– Что, научился говорить, так тебя теперь и не заткнешь?  
Якоб фыркнул.  
– Дай договорить-то.  
Якоб молча поднял руки вверх.  
– А я, собственно, уже и все, – Томас улыбнулся. – Подумал, может, нам стоит…  
– Давай для начала попробуем снова стать друзьями, – перебил его Якоб.  
– Ну прям с языка сорвал, – Томас рассмеялся и качнул головой, откидывая отросшие кудри с глаз.  
Якобу показалось, что даже глаза Томаса посветлели. Как будто бескрайнее море из одиночества и страхов отступило, открыв светлый песчаный берег.  
А может, это было его, Якоба, море.


End file.
